non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
A Ghost is an undead spirit of those who have died. Their physical manifestations vary enormously, but they're often portrayed as translucent, if not invisible altogether. Conversely, sometimes they will be able to manifest themselves as perfectly opaque, indistinguishable from living creatures at first glance. Even so, they may display the ability to disappear, shape shift, teleport, pass through solid objects and/or float in midair. They may also be capable of possessing living beings, places or objects. Powers and Abilities *Energy Absorption: ghosts can apparently drain energy from batteries and people. Doing so is said to allow them to appear to the living and interact with the physical world. *Invisibility: ghosts are said to normally be invisible and must take energy from their surrounds to appear *Electromagnetic Energy Manipulation: ghosts can seemingly manipulate electromagnetic energy causing them to set off detectors. They can apparently use this ability to create images in televisions, make phone calls and even send text messages. If the number sending the message is called, the caller with receive a noise similar to static or white noise. *Intangibility: many reported ghost sightings include reports of them walking through walls. According to paranormal researchers, ghosts actually do possess this ability but it is limited to the living can't touch them or hit them with something. Paranormal researchers claim that the reports of ghosts walking through walls are residual hauntings, which is the ghost of a dead person continues to perform an action them perform several times when they were alive. If the action included walking through a doorway/hallway that has since been sealed or turned into wall, the ghost will appear to walk through a wall. Ghosts do possess the enitre ability in works of fiction. *Flight: another ability that is the result of residual hauntings. If an elevated structure such as a staircase or balcony was removed, any residual ghost that used that structure will appear fly. Ghosts possess this ability in works of fiction. *Superhuman Attribues: ghosts such as Poltergeists are far stronger, faster and possess greater stamina than living Humans. This is because they are no longer alive and therefore don't get tired. Gallery Ghost-AngryBeavers.jpg|Ghost from The Angry Beavers BeetlejuiceGhosts.jpg|Ghosts from Beetlejuice Marley'sGhost-BasilRathbone.jpg|Jacob Marley's Ghost from A Christmas Carol FunkyPhantom.jpg|The Ghost of Jonathan Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore from The Funky Phantom Ghostbusters-LibraryGhost.jpg|The library Ghost from the original Ghostbusters GhostChildren-Grimm.png|Ghost children from Grimm GhostOfKingHamlet.jpg|The Ghost of King Hamlet from Hamlet Ghosts-HarryPotter.jpg|Ghosts from Harry Potter HauntedMansionGhosts.jpg|Ghosts from Disney's Haunted Mansion ArmyOfTheDead.jpg|The Army of the Dead from The Lord of the Rings HamishRhuGlamis-LostInSpace.jpg|The Ghost of Hamish Rhu Glamis from Lost in Space MuppetGhosts.jpg|Ghosts from The Muppet Show GhostOfMaidensPeak.png|The Ghost of Maiden's Peak from Pokemon BooBrothersFamily.jpg|Ghosts from Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers GhostGirl-SonicUnleashed.jpg|Lah, the Ghost girl from Sonic: Night of the Werehog GentlemanGhostJimCraddock.jpg|Gentleman James Craddock's Ghost from The All-New Super Friends Hour Ghost-TimonAndPumbaa.jpg|Ghost from Timon and Pumbaa HowTheGhostsStoleChristmas-TheXFiles.jpg|Maurice and Lyda from The X-Files Tumblr_inline_o1kx8gNlFC1rzympi_1280.jpg|Ghost from Crimson Peak Hat Ghosts.jpeg|the Hat Ghosts from swing. you sinners! latest.png|Ghost from (Final Fantasy X) latest.gif|Ghost from (Vagrant Story) 24297.png|Cherry Ghost from la tale 41224.png|ghost from Heroes of Might and Magic 60105.png|Yūrei from Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2 29667.png|Looming Ghost from. Danny Phantom: Ultimate Enemy 300.png|The souls of children from Coraline produce-ghost.gif|ghost from (produce) Ghost (Alone in the Dark).png|Alone in the Dark See also *Bake-kujira *Dame Blanche *Ghost Shark *Deado Category:Undeads Category:Spirits Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Literary Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Beetlejuice Universe Category:Bill and Ted Universe Category:Buffy Universe Category:Dark Shadows Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:Dragon Ball Universe Category:Ghostbusters Universe Category:Grimm Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Hercules and Xena Universe Category:Indiana Jones Universe Category:J. R. R. Tolkien Universe Category:Legend of Zelda Universe Category:Mario Universe Category:Might and Magic Universe Category:The Muppets Universe Category:One Piece Universe Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Silent Hill Universe Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Category:Supernatural Universe Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe Category:The Twilight Zone Universe Category:Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Universe Category:X-Files Universe Category:Face Off Universe Category:Martin Mystery Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Crimson Peak Universe Category:Skylanders Universe Category:Regular Show Universe Category:La Leyenda Universe Category:Final Fantasy Universe Category:Vagrant Story Universe Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Universe Category:American Dad Universe Category:Paranormal Witness Universe Category:Alone in the Dark Universe Category:Bordertown Universe Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Digimon universe Category:NeoPets Universe Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Universe Category:Gravity Falls Universe Category:The Cabin in the Woods Universe Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Universe Category:Legendary Creatures Category:The Angry Beavers Universe Category:Timon and Pumbaa Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe